It is known that connoisseurs of coffee or tea want to obtain mixtures that produce a beverage able to satisfy their personal taste and sensory profile.
It is also known that there are connoisseurs of sport drinks and energy drinks, infusions of various types, and that said connoisseurs want to obtain drinks which meet their specific requirements.
It is also known that there are medical substances that constitute compositions of various products and that are intended for specific functions of the body, since said functions are uniform, without taking into account the requirements of the specific patient.
Therefore, the inventive idea creates the possibility for a specific user, depending on the specific equipment of the device according to the invention, to define the mixture that exactly meets his/her requirements, whether they are for the senses, for sport, energizing, tranquillizing or sanitizing or functional for his/her body.
Currently, however, it is possible to obtain beverages with predefined mixtures, or beverages with do-it-yourself mixtures.
In the first case, beverages obtained with predefined mixtures (such as coffee, tea, sports drinks, energy drinks or those intended for specific functions for the body and already on the market) cannot satisfy the sensory, physical or physiological requirements, or the requirements of performance or the purposes of the user, inasmuch as they express a mean value which is in any case predefined.
In the second case, that is, do-it-yourself, the mixture obtained and hence the resulting beverage, can contain ratios of the components in size and quantity that are not favorable, or not compatible for the correct management of that specific body. Furthermore, do-it-yourself mixtures or predefined mixtures can include components that are not suitable or not compatible with each other and/or for that specific body and/or for that function.
There is therefore a need to obtain a personalized selector device of substances to obtain and optimize mixtures able to generate personalized beverages and connected method, which can overcome at least one of the disadvantages of the state of the art.
In particular, the purpose of the invention is to obtain a device, management and control means and connected personalized software, all targeted, according to the constitutive and organizational structure, for one and/or other type of beverage, in any case personalized, both for the specific user and also the specific function for the specific user. While the inventive idea allows do-it-yourself compositions based on sensory requirements or aromatic profile, or sporting and/or energizing and/or functional purposes, taking into account the characteristics specified by the user, it also avoids creating mixtures in which there are unbalanced and/or unsuitable and/or incompatible components in relation to the function it has to perform and coherent with the requirements of the specific person.
The whole is managed by a software able to generate personalized formulas depending on the specific functions that the beverage to be obtained must perform in the specific individual.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.